Trash
by Maddasahatter
Summary: Angry words and broken bodies. A story loosely based on the song Trash by Korn. Rated for cursing and violence.


Hmm. I feel terrible for writing this, so I apologize in advance. This song is loosely based on the song Trash by Korn.

Not much else to say. Leave a review...plox?

* * *

In Mello's world, there were only two sights that allowed him to put his mind at ease. Chocolate and Matt, ready and willing to serve him. When Mello arrived home late one Friday and found only the former waiting for him, his mood turned incredibly foul rather quickly.

In place of Matt was a small sticky note, which had been hastily scribbled upon with the words:

_I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back sometime later today, not sure when. There's chocolate in the pantry._

Mello looked at the note in disbelief. Did Matt really have the balls to leave, just like that? He whipped the cell phone out of his pocket, dialing for Matt and receiving no answer.

He decided immediately that Matt was going to pay dearly.

* * *

Mello left a few minutes after reading the note, choosing ro do a little more work and return home later. When he finally arrived back home at 3, all the lights in the house were off, save for the dim glow eminating from the abandoned surveillance equipment.

Mello kicked off his boots, his anger rising once again as he stomped towards the bedroom and threw the door open with a bang.

His eyes widened with fury at the sight of Matt, sleeping soundly on the bed. If there was anything that could piss Mello off further after Matt's previous absence, it was the red head taking another break from the surveillance Mello had deemed so crucial.

Mello hovered over the bed for the moment, debating over the appropriate course of action. What was the most unpleasant way possible for him to rouse Matt from his undeserved slumber...?

The blonde disappeared from the room, returning shortly afterwards with a glass of ice cold water clutched in his grasp. With one swift movement, he yanked the covers from Matt's body and tossed the water over the still form.

Matt gasped, sitting up from the bed with a shocked look on his face. His bare chest was covered in water, an uncomfortable sensation lingering over where the water had soaked his boxers. His expression quickly changed from that of surprise to anger as he took in Mello's dark outline before him.

"What the fuck, Mello?!" He asked angrily, his voice cracking slightly.

Mello didn't offer a response, opting to punch Matt across the face instead. Matt fell back against the bed, a noise of pain escaping from his lips.

"I could ask you the same fucking thing. Where were you earlier, dick head?" Mello asked, his voice cold.

"I was out." Matt responded, the angry edge to his voice increasing.

"Oh, really? So if you were out, who do you think was watching the monitors? Me? No, Matt. No one. You fucking left your post for no reason."

"It wasn't for no reason. I get fucking sick and tired of sitting in this damned apartment day in and day out. It's been a week since you last let me leave! I needed to go somewhere. Socialize with people. People other than _you_..."

Mello suddenly noticed a small, dark circle around Matt's neck. If he wasn't mistaken, that was most definitely a hickey. Mello's expression darkened considerably.

Without warning, he sprung upon Matt, straddling his waist and roughly pinning Matt's arms to his sides, his nails digging mercilessly into the soft flesh beneath them.

"It looks like you did some socializing alright, you fucking whore. Am I not enough for you? Do I need to replace you? It wouldn't be that hard. Believe me, there are plenty of people in LA who would be happy to sit on their ass all day and do nothing but watch a screen"

Matt was silent, his eyes narrowed as he glared up at Mello defiantly. His indifference pushed Mello over the edge, and he withdrew one of the arms pinning Matt to harshly slam Matt across the face again.

"Say something, dammit!"

"What do you want me to say?! That I'm sorry?! Well, I'm not! Normal human beings need more than cocaine and chocolate, Mello!"

"Normal people would watch their fucking mouths and be appreciative of all the shit I put up with! I really am considering throwing your stupid, lazy ass out! I've only dealt with you this long because you won't quit fucking following me! I can't get rid of you!"

"It won't be a problem anymore. I'll leave for good...I'm sick of this..."

Mello laughed, a cruel, hollow, merciless laugh.

"That's where you're mistaken. You won't leave. You'll come crawling back to me, just like you always do. You enjoy this too much..." Mello said, delivering another punch at Matt.

"Just like your mommy used to treat you, huh, Mail?"

The smile on Mello's face was absolutely wicked, and he set upon Matt with another hail of blows. Matt was silent, save for the cries of pain. He shut his eyes, unwilling to look at the blond above him and unwilling to own up to the truth in those words.

Mello, finally satiated with the sure bruises he had left upon Matt's bare form, leaned down and kissed Matt roughly on the lips. Matt tensed slightly, but when Mello began digging his nails into Matt's skin again, his mouth became compliant with Mello's silent demands.

Mello remained glued to Matt's lips for a few moments before finally pulling back and flicking on the bed side lamp. Matt squinted, the sudden flood of light unwelcome.

"Go get the toys out of the closet. All of them. You're going to pay for that little venture."

Mello moved off of Mello, allowing the red head to make his way to their closet. As Mello watched him walk away, he found himself muttering under his breath

"You piece of t_rash_..."

* * *

Please leave a review.


End file.
